41
by xoc13
Summary: Short sequel to The Big Four-O.


**I know I'm a bit late with the 'Stephanie's birthday' post, but I just didn't have enough time to finish the chap to post it on the actual date. I met with my advisor last week and he said I was ready to graduate in the Spring semester. So, I had to wait until the excitement of the news leveled out somewhat before I could writeXD**

**This will be a short sequel to The Big Four-O in thanks to the great support that story received. It'll be a fun little tale on what everyone's been up to. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

It was the end of the workday for me and I was really looking forward to going up to seven to spend the rest of the day with Babe. A half grin escaped me as the memory of the wakeup call I delivered this morning assaulted me. The memory felt so real that it was as if I could still taste her sweet pie on my lips. I was about to adjust the bulge tenting my slacks when there was a quick rasp on my door. Rolling my chair closer to the desk I acknowledged the visitor and told whoever it was to come in.

Tank entered my office, quickly closing the door behind him. "The girls need some help with the finishing touches." Tank began, reminding me for the umpteenth time to keep Babe busy until they were ready.

"Tank." I gave my friend and second in common a long annoyed look. "I _know_ the plan." I reminded.

"Sorry, man." Tank let out a sigh, saying that Lula threatened to cut his balls off if Stephanie got wind of the surprise party.

"Go on." I hid my smile, knowing Lula wouldn't cut off his man parts. Ever since Babe's birthday party last year Tank and Lula have been inseparable. They got a little heated in the underground parking garage a while back and since they were so lost in themselves they forgot about the cameras. Lester happened to be stuck on monitor duty that night and well, everyone and their mother found out _how much_ Lula loves Tank's manhood.

I followed Tank out of my office. While he went downstairs to the underground garage to go help with the party prep, I went up to seven to do my part.

As soon as I entered the apartment my body automatically sensed her. I tossed my keys on the silver bowl, ignored the stack of mail waiting for me and headed towards the living room. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the TV. Shadows danced off of Babe's face, but even in the semi darkness I could see the pout on her lips.

"Babe." I greeted as I sank on the couch cushion next to her.

"Hey." She said, sighing long and deep.

"Babe?" I arched my right eyebrow in question, but since her gaze was focused on the screen in front of us she missed it.

"It's nothing." Her tone said otherwise.

"Stephanie." I hardly ever use her given name and it never fails to get her attention.

"It's just…" Babe shrugged, brushing her bare shoulder against my arm in the process. "It was my day off and my birthday." She said she called her friends, but everyone was apparently busy. "You had to work." She patted my thigh. The silent gesture meant she wasn't holding that against me. "Lula wished me a Happy Birthday over the phone, but said she already had plans." Babe let out another sigh. "It sounded like Mary Lou's house was chaos central when I called, so I understood." She went on to say that Connie was stuck at the Bonds office covering for Vinnie. "Valerie had to take the girls to the dentist and then they had some school thing…" Babe finished off by saying that even her parents and Grandma Mazur had other plans. "Lester didn't answer and…"

She was obviously feeling down and from what she's told me so far, she's had a really bad birthday. I hid my smile because I knew that was about to change. "Let's go out for dinner." I suggested, rising to my feet and tugging for her to follow me towards the bedroom.

"Sure." I detected the slight change in mood and figured that would work for now. She has no idea for the treat that's in store for her.

I needed to shower and she surprised me by saying she would join me. "Babe." I flashed her my best grin as I scooped her up and walked the rest of the way towards the bathroom.

We got rid of each other's clothing in record time. By the time we stepped into the glass encased shower our lips were locked in a heated kiss. The heat escalated quickly, culminating in a roaring orgasm.

Once our breathing had returned to normal, I lathered and shampooed us before rinsing the suds away.

As we were drying each other my phone buzzed in the pocket of my discarded slacks. I fetched the device, scrolled through the message and texted a quick reply. "Come on." I cocked my head to the side, indicating she should follow. I didn't have to worry, because she stuck to me like gum as we exited the bathroom and moved towards the walk in closet.

"I have something for you." I said simply right before I handed her a colorfully wrapped package. Babe shot me a funny look as she ripped it open.

"Ranger!" Her eyes widened with surprise as she revealed the charcoal sweater I got her. It had the Ghostbusters logo on the front and knowing how much she loves the movie, I bought it the minute I laid eyes on it. I told Tank what I got Steph last week and he blabbed it to Lula and before I knew it the theme for Babe's party this year was Ghostbusters. "I love it!" Babe demonstrated _how much_ she loved her gift by plastering her naked body against my equally naked one.

It only took a few swipes of her tongue against mine for me to drag her to bed. After all, Tank _did say_ to give them enough time to set everything up.


End file.
